Chara VS Alucard
by 336
Summary: After destroying the Undertale universe, Chara and Frisk decide to invade a different universe, and come face to face with the No Life King himself. (There will be no restrictions for this fight. Both characters will be at full power, with the exception of Alucard not having is Schrodinger powers.)


A cold, soul sucking wind whistled through the nothingness that was now the world. Chara and Frisk floated in the middle of the black void, glaring at each other.

 _This is it._ Chara said, the text scrolling across Frisk's screen. _There is nothing left of THIS world. It's time to move on to others._

The Undertale icon on some random guy's computer started to glitch out, and a dark mass with two glowing red eyes appeared. It looked around, seeing the other icons on the screen.

 _Touhou EotSD. Dungeon Keeper. DOOM._

These were all viable candidates for annihilation of course, but Chara felt like doing something special. Another game wouldn't do. Today, they were going to go for an Anime. Luckily for them, the operator of this computer seemed to be in the middle of an episode of something.

The dark mass, slithered to the edge of the screen and peered around the tab that was keeping them hidden from the operator's viewpoint. The video was currently paused at around the 29 minute mark, showing a gigantic blue moon through a window. Above the video it read: _Hellsing Ultimate - Episode 1_.

A perfect target.

Chara and Frisk dived into the screen, melding into the Hellsing universe.

* * *

Seras Victoria, an attractive young Vampire with blond hair shaped into a flare cut, was in the middle of licking the blood off of her yellow Hellsing uniform. Her glowing red eye's were hesitant, but her long triangular tongue reached for her blood soaked hand, not being able to resist the urge to consume the red substance.

Alucard was standing just a few feet behind her. He wore a long red trench coat over a charcoal colored suit that sported an ascot tie. A red wide brimmed fedora sat atop his head, and orange wire-framed sunglasses covered his eye's. Alucard's lip's were bent upwards into a massive, inhuman smirk filled with razor sharp teeth as he watched Seras slowly move her tongue forward towards her hand.

Both of them snapped out of their moment, however, when they heard the sound of a giant thump come from upstairs. They looked to the end of the hallway they were in, hearing footsteps slowly creak down the wooden stairway that was there. It wasn't long before a child, around one third of Alucard's size, stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight cast by the hallway's many windows. The child wore a green and yellow striped shirt with brown shorts. It's short brown hair and lack of growth made determining its gender impossible, and it's eyes were glowing an evil crimson that radiated darkness and cruelty.

"A kid?" Alucard said in a low, confused voice.

"Is this the Vampire we were sent to kill?" Seras asked. "I'm… Um… Not sure I can kill a child master."

"No. This is not a Vampire." Alucard replied, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "This is a human. Stay on guard police girl."

A devilish grin creeped onto Chara's face. "We are agents of destruction. We, are the bringers of doom and carnage. Our mission is to wipe out any and all who exist. We are, Chara and Frisk." Chara reached back and pulled out a knife, a knife that pulsated with a deep red energy. A heart locket materialized around Chara's neck as well, which glowed red to. "When we are done, not a single living thing will roam this planet!"

Alucard's usually serious face broke down slightly as he smiled disbelievingly. "What madness are you on about?" He asked.

"I'll show you!" Chara ran forward with inhuman speed, flashing by the windows fast enough to shatter them. The child closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye, then jumped, raising the knife into the air. Alucard didn't move as the knife carved through his head and traveled through him vertically, eventually stopping at his waist. Blood sprayed all over the walls, ceiling, and floor as the two halves of the Vampire fell to the side. Chara cackled madly as this happened, gleefully gazing at the damage number rising from Alucard's body.

 _ **999999999999999999999999999999**_

Seras jumped back in shock, frozen in horror. "M-Master?" She whispered.

A few seconds passed as Chara laughed maniacally, reveling at the mutilated body that was now standing there. "Weak! SO WEAK!" But Chara's laugh was soon cut short as the deranged child realized that Alucard's body was shifting. The Vampire's blood floated up, then stuck to both sides of his body, taking the image of rope and pulling the two halves of Alucard together.

Chara grimaced, attempting to pull the knife back, but was stopped when Alucard's right grabbed the weapon. Chara tugged and pulled with all the might it's body could muster, but the arm didn't even budge. The child could only watch as Alucard reformed himself, sticking both halves of him together and towering above his opponent.

Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out a .454 silver handgun. There wasn't much Chara could do as he pointed the gun and fired, obliterating the child's head and painting the entire hallway red. Chara's body fell to the ground with a thump.

"Well… That was weird." Alucard said.

* * *

 _Interesting. So the monsters in this world are stronger._ Chara thought to himself, then chuckled. _No matter. I'll just reload, attack, die, and reload until he lies dead at my feet._

The Hellsing Ultimate logo suddenly appeared in the black space were Chara was. It was a bit jarring to see something besides the Undertale logo, but Chara still welcomed it's sight, as it signaled that it was time to reload the save. That was when the logo glitched out, reverting to simply spelling out ERROR, and a single line of text scrolled across the screen.

 _ **Save files only work in games.**_

 _ **[Reset]**_

There was no continue button.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Lol finally. I got my first salty reviewer! That actually took a lot longer than expected. Well devillife93, even if this was a serious battle, Alucard would still stomp. Oh, and Chara's a kid, not a monster. Fite me m8's._


End file.
